The present invention relates to a container for record carriers.
Containers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In known containers for record carriers such as recording tape cassettes, compact discs and the like one or several sliders are arranged in a housing which is open at its one end. Each slider member can receive a record carrier and is displaceable against a spring force in the housing. By means of an arresting element, the slider is held in the inserted condition. Its front opening is closed on the housing opening in a flush manner. By actuating of an unlocking key, the slider is moved to the withdrawal position under the action of the spring force. The pins which are laterally mounted on the slider displace in longitudinal guides until they reach an abutment which determines the withdrawal position.
The known containers of this type possess frequently a disadvantage that the slider moves with a high speed to the withdrawal position, and thereby its lateral pins strike against the abutments with a corresponding high speed. The sudden braking in the withdrawal position causes vibrations and as a result undesirable noise.